


Ночь, когда всё изменилось

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Голоса в голове — это совсем не обязательно признак шизофрении





	Ночь, когда всё изменилось

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

— Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома!

В угол палатки полетела очередная пустая бутылка. Джек пил целый вечер. Приказ короля Сайласа был однозначен: принц должен вернуться во дворец. Променять нормальных людей и нормальные отношения на дворец, где змеи в человеческом облике свили гнездо и где его никто не слушает и не слышит. Подлость и лицемерие, возведённые в степень.

— А-а-а! Я уже допился до глюков, — пьяно ухмыльнулся принц Джек Бенджамин при виде хрупкой женской фигурки, внезапно появившейся в его палатке. — Привет плодам моего пьяного воображения! — помахал он очередной бутылкой виски, из которой прихлёбывал на данный момент.

Маргарита, девушка, которую спас Джек за пару дней до этого, лишь неодобрительно покачала головой. Ей нужно было уходить, но не попрощаться со спасителем она не могла. Поэтому она отвела глаза часовым и проникла в палатку своего спасителя, где и застала вдрызг пьяного Джека. Что ж, похоже, ей придётся немного задержаться.

— Что у вас случилось, принц Джек?

— Случилось! Его Величество Сайлас вызывает во дворец, где нормальные люди отсутствуют в принципе.

— А ваша семья?

— Семья? — саркастически скривился Джек. — Как говорилось в каком-то старом романе, родство по крови ещё не означает родство взглядов или души. Я же смотрю на это проще: тебя или считают семьёй или нет. Ни король Сайлас, ни остальные меня семьёй не считают. И это грустно, — вздохнул Джек. — А почему это я так разговорился?

Маргарита отменила «взгляд истины» и вздохнула. У парня и впрямь проблемы. Судя по всему, он сейчас озвучил то, в чём не решался признаться даже самому себе. Нужно было как-то заставить его взглянуть на наболевшую проблему со стороны. А там, глядишь, и решение найдётся.

— А потому ты, принц, разговорился, что на эту ситуацию со стороны хочешь посмотреть. И я тебе в этом помогу, — решилась она на авантюру.

Хотя это была всё-таки не авантюра. Такие долги надо отдавать, а то неизвестно, какая потом отдача может прилететь. А перед принцем она в долгу, как ни крути!

— Ложитесь-ка, принц, — мягко сказала Маргарита и, забрав бутылку, поставила её на землю.

Увлекаемый твёрдой рукой, Джек улёгся и произнёс, глядя на Маргариту снизу вверх:

— Ещё никогда мои пьяные видения не укладывали меня спать.

— А я вас, принц, не спать укладываю. Сейчас ночь, когда многое возможно. Я не понимаю вас. Посоветовать без понимания нюансов — тоже не могу. Но устроить встречу с тем, кто понять способен, мне под силу. Ложитесь, принц. Закрывайте глаза. До встречи у Костра.

Джек закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту. И приснился ему очень странный сон. А может, и не сон это был?

Джек подошёл к высокому костру. Если судить по величине, он должен бы пылать жаром так, что приблизиться невозможно. Но это было не так: от костра шло ровное тепло. Джек хмыкнул, увидев всё ту же девушку, которую спас пару дней назад. Она поманила его к себе и указала на скамейку.

— Садитесь, принц. И пока до нас добирается последний участник этой встречи, скажу о предстоящем. Сейчас вы встретитесь с одним из своих отражений из другого мира. Пообщаетесь с ним и, возможно, сможете посмотреть на свои проблемы по другому.

Едва она закончила говорить, как к огню подошёл ещё один человек. В свете пылающего костра можно было его хорошо рассмотреть, что Джек и сделал. Лицом они были похожи, но пришедший был явно выше и тяжелее его. На лице незнакомца застыло выражение угрюмой решимости.

Девушка помахала новоприбывшему, а когда тот подошёл, сказала:

— Пообщайтесь! Вам обоим на пользу. А потом, — она шагнула в темноту, — я за вами приду.

Пришедший садиться на скамейку не стал. Так и остался стоять, изучающе глядя на Джека. Принц поднялся, жадно рассматривая другого себя. Странный тактический костюм и… О господи! Рука! Металлическая рука!

Новоприбывший тоже изучал принца, но раскрывать рот и что-либо спрашивать не спешил. Джек подобрался. Сон или не сон, хрен с ним! Он подумает об этом, когда всё закончится! А сейчас нужна информация. Поэтому — работаем.

— Привет! — протянул руку он. — Меня зовут Джек. А тебя?

Отражение с металлической рукой на миг запнулось, но пожало руку в ответ и представилось:

— Я Джеймс. Джеймс Барнс.

— Будем знакомы, Джеймс.

И Джек с искренним интересом начал расспрашивать своего нового знакомого.

Сколько длилось это странное общение, сказать было невозможно: Джек, всё-таки разговоривший хмурого Барнса, не слишком обращал внимание на окружающий мир. То, что рассказало ему его отражение из другого мира, было настолько шокирующим, что он на некоторое время позабыл о собственных проблемах. Воистину, всё познаётся в сравнении. Но несмотря на шок, он наслаждался общением с понимающим и искренним собеседником. Ощущение наслаждения пониманием и принятием было настолько острым, что принц, соскучившийся по искренним принятию и пониманию, не хотел его лишаться. Поэтому в его памяти всплыл эпизод из случайно прочитанного романа.

— Джейми, можешь одолжить нож на пару секунд?

Барнс удивлённо выгнул бровь, но вытащил один из своих ножей и протянул Джеку.

— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Джек, проводя лезвием по своей ладони.

— Верю, — с сомнением и через силу проговорил Барнс. В ответ лезвие ножа прошло и по его ладони. А потом Джек совместил два пореза. От соединённых рук полыхнуло искрами и порезы мгновенно зажили… Вот только теперь руки Джека и Джеймса связывала чётко видимая бело-голубая нить.

— Что вы натворили? — в ужасе проговорила вернувшаяся, чтобы забрать принца, Маргарита. — Вы же теперь не просто отражение друг друга! Вы будете слышать друг друга через миры, и не только слова, но и боль друг друга, будто находитесь один в теле другого!

— Правда?! — обрадовался Джек. — Так это же здорово!!! Побуду этаким голосом у тебя в голове и присмотрю за тобой! — широко улыбнулся он Джеймсу.

Барнс хмыкнул.

— Скорее уж я буду за тобой присматривать, королевское ты недоразумение! Хохма века — Зимний Солдат работает внутренним голосом у одного из членов настоящей королевской семьи.

Маргарита, оправившись от шока, вздохнула.

— Проведённый ритуал будет иметь ещё одно интересное последствие. Вернувшись в тело, вы восстановите свой разум и свою память, молодой человек. Так что готовьтесь по возвращении в материальный мир получить головную боль, которую с вами разделит и его Высочество.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Ничего! Скажу всем, что у меня похмелье.

— Ладно, нам пора. Удачи тебе, Зимний Солдат!

Барнс исчез во мгле, что окружала костёр. Джек вздохнул полной грудью и взял за руку Маргариту, проваливаясь в ту же темноту. Открыл глаза он уже в своей палатке.

Маргарита попрощалась и исчезла. Джек сидел на лежанке и инспектировал своё состояние. Всё, что произошло этой ночью, ему не приснилось: он чётко ощущал связь с ночным знакомцем.

Принц Джек Бенджамин потянулся и рухнул, смеясь, на свою «кроватку».

Это была ночь, когда изменилась история сразу двух миров. Ибо в серо-голубых глазах принца Джека Бенджамина теперь плавали искорки холодной рациональности Зимнего Солдата, а в серых глазах бывшего бесправного «оружия Гидры» плавали отголоски упрямого жизнелюбия и жизненного прагматизма принца Джека Бенджамина.


End file.
